Remus Lupin - Moony's Tale ( Prisoner of Azkaban from Remus's POV)
by exceptionallyordinarymarauder
Summary: Prisoner of Azkaban retold from our favourite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's point of view.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Yorkshire, 1993

Rain pattered the windows of the little run-down cottage on the outskirts of the small town of Yorkshire, the world blurring to a sea of grey outside. Most of its population had resorted to stay indoors to escape the downpour. But not everyone.

A hunched figure made his way across the puddles forming quickly on the muddy path that led towards the cottage, the hood of his cloak pulled up over his head to hide him from the rain. He nearly slipped a few times, barely catching his balance. Every once in a while, he chanced a glance over his shoulder, letting his eyes roam the area around him as if checking for danger, waiting for an attack. But none came and he hurried forwards again, finally reaching his destination – the doors of the little cottage.

A sigh escaped him once he had entered his little refuge, rubbing his clammy hands, bristling at their coldness. He made to pull off his cloak, muttering something incomprehensible as he saw the puddles of water he had trailed behind him, as he suddenly froze.

Something was different, he could tell. He could not yet point his finger on it, though. Suddenly on the alert, his hand went to the inside pocket of his cloak as he slowly made his way forward on his tiptoes, every single muscle of his body rigid as a board.

It was warm in the cottage. There appeared to be a fire burning in the hearth. But how could this be? He had been away the whole day. And no one had the keys to his apartment. That could only mean one thing… an intruder. But who? An enemy would surely not take the time to light a fire?

The intruder was still here. He could sense them. They were right there, in the living room.

He took a deep breath, leaning against the wall and trying to make up his mind what to do. If they were what he thought they was, calling the police would do him little good. There was only one thing for it, to confront them be they friend or foe. What did he have to lose anyway? Closing his eyes for a second to concentrate, he decided to count to three in his head.

One. Two…

Before he could reach three, though, a very familiar voice rang from the living room.

"Hello, Remus."


	2. Walk Down Memory Lane Part 1

Chapter 1

Taking a walk down memory lane is a fickle thing. It can bring you joy… but it can also bring a world of pain upon you. Which is why I've decided to take the easy way out in the past – to run and hide. To run and hide from the memories that had the power to hurt me the most, to try my best to escape them. But in case you have ever tried it – it doesn't work. The past has a way of catching up with you and for everyone there comes a day, when you need to stop running. A day, when you need to stop being a coward. A day, when you need to face up to your fears, or they will destroy you. Pain may bring the strongest man to his knees but true strength is to get up again. No matter how long it takes you.

For once, I was actually glad about the pounding headache and the tiredness that came with the first two days after the full moon. It gave me something else to focus on instead of the memories that came with seeing Platform 9 ¾ again.

I had arrived early, wanting to avoid the masses of students and parents at the train station, hoping to get a quiet place on my own on the train, so I could try to fall asleep before the chaos outside started up.

As I walked towards the Hogwarts Express, I bit down hard onto my bottom lip, trying my hardest to concentrate on the dull pounding in my head. Nevertheless, I could hear James and Sirius's laughter ringing in my head as if it were yesterday. Hastily, I shook my head, wincing at the sharp pang of pain that ricocheted through my head.

As soon as I stepped onto the train, there was simply no escaping the memories anymore. In my mind's eye, I could see Sirius and James running down the aisle, laughing loudly as if they had no care in the world whatsoever. I could also see Peter and my younger self trotting after them, exchanging a smile and rolling our eyes at our friends' behaviour. How young we had been. How blessedly young and naïve.

Coming to an abrupt halt, I stared at the compartment in front of me. Our compartment. From the first time we had been on this train, we had always stayed in the same compartment. Sirius had even enchanted our door to read 'Marauders Only – Enter at Your Own Risk'. It had been our little refuge during the train ride. James and I had had to spend some time in the prefects' carriage later on but we still had made it a point to spend most of the ride with Sirius and Peter.

As I slowly pushed open the door, I could feel a painful pang in my chest as I let my eyes roam the small compartment in front of me. So achingly familiar and yet so different. No James who was already going on and on about the newest Quidditch tactics he had come up with or his newest plans to conquer Lily's heart. No Sirius, who lay sprawled over the whole role of seats, listening to James with a mischievous grin and who'd nudge me with his foot every once in a while to make sure I was still paying attention to him and James. And no Peter, who'd sit there, hunched forward and listening raptly to James' every word. Nothing. Silence. The only one who was left was me. Little, broken, old me.

Dropping into the spot by the window, which had always been mine by unspoken agreement, I buried my head in my hands, trying to fight down the emotions clogging my throat. Of course I had known it would hurt to be back here but damn… it felt like I was being ripped apart.

If I closed my eyes for just a moment, I could pretend that I was back in time. That Sirius was right there next to me, laughing his laugh, which sounded so much like a bark. That James was in front of me, gesticulating wildly while he talked on and on. That I could hear Peter's giggle while he was munching on a liquorice wand.

But despite much I wanted it to be true… it wasn't. I would never ever see any of them smile again, nor hear them laugh. James and Peter both were dead… at the hands of the one we had considered our best friend. The one who we'd never have thought capable of betraying any of us. The one who we'd thought would die for anyone of us.

No, it did not do to think of Sirius. The news that he had broken out of Azkaban had taken enough of a toll on me.

Sighing, I ran a shaky hand through my greying hair and tried to push all these feelings back into the neat little box inside of my brain that I had tried to keep it sealed in all these years but this time, they kept coming back, no matter how hard I tried. Finally, I surrendered and simply leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes. Hoping to fall asleep sooner rather than later. Even though I was sure that these painful memories would come to haunt me even while asleep.

"Who'd you reckon he is?" I was already half asleep when I heard the door to the compartment opening and a boy's voice.

"Professor R.J Lupin." Another whisper, a girl this time.

"How do you know that?" The same boy again, sounding positively befuddled, a fact, which I registered even despite the sleepy fuzziness my brain had already settled into.

"It's on his case."

"Wonder what he teaches."

"That's obvious." The girl again. " There's only one vacancy, is there? Defence Against the Dark Arts." Despite my sleepiness, I had to fight a smile. Her slightly exasperated tone reminded me so much of Lily whenever she had been talking to James. Actually, this kind of tone had been one of the nicer ones she had used whenever he was near. Until the start of our seventh year at Hogwarts, that is. The year that he had finally managed to get her to come around.

"Well, I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

Thanks a lot. You watch out, laddie. Once again, I did my best to prevent my lips from twitching with amusement. Not that I could actually blame him for that comment actually. Even though I tended to avoid it usually, I had actually taken a look in the mirror this morning, noting how dreadful I looked. The full moon had definitely left its mark, resulting in a quite unhealthy pallor and deep black shadows underneath my eyes. I really did look like one good hex would finish me off, as the boy had so eloquently put it.

I had been so focused on that statement that I hadn't caught what they had been saying afterwards. It sounded like another boy was speaking now. I had actually drifted off into the realm of dreams when the mentioning of a familiar name jolted me awake abruptly.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you?" It was the girl speaking once again, sounding horrorstruck. "Oh, Harry – "

A jolt went through my whole body. Harry? Did I hear correctly? Could it be?

" – don't go looking for trouble, Harry." There it was again. Harry.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes a slit, taking in the red-haired boy and the girl with the bushy brown hair across from me. The boy looked anxious, rubbing his hands in a nervous fashion while the girl was staring intently at the kid sitting next to me, her hands clasped nervously in front of her chest, nervously gnawing her bottom lip.

Careful not to have them catch, I shifted my gaze and … froze.

Good Lord. James. For a moment, I thought I was looking at James sitting next to me, back when we had both been thirteen. But then, I noticed the slight differences. The green eyes, the stubborn lilt at his mouth. Lily. Her eyes, her lips.

A coldness started to seep through my body, my throat and chest constricting. For a moment, I was immobile, frozen to the spot. Then I hastily squeezed my eyes shut again, just in time to feel them start to burn. God, he looked so much like them. If I had been hurting before, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now.

Concentrating to keep my breathing slow and steady, I listened to his voice. It was higher than James' had been at that age but the resemblance was uncanny.

Good Lord, that was my best friend's son sitting there right next to me. In a perfect universe, we would not be sitting next to each other like strangers but would have greeted each other with big hugs. In a perfect universe, he would have grown up happily with his mother and father as well as with three loving uncles, who would have doted on him. James and Sirius would have taught him to fly a broomstick and to play Quidditch as soon as he was big enough to actually mount a broom. Lily and I would have read stories to him, Peter would have given him his own favourite teddy bear. He would have been almost like our son as well as James and Lily's. We would have taught him how to speak ( and how to curse probably), we would have laughed him, would have held him in times of trouble. We would have been one big happy family.

But as it was… we were not in a perfect universe. This was reality and in reality there were rarely any happy endings. Harry's parents were dead, torn from him when he was only an infant. His one uncle was dead, killed by the hands of his godfather, who also had the blood of his godson's parents, his best friends, on his hands. And his other uncle… well, he had not been a part of his life since his parents' deaths. To Harry, he was only a stranger. Instead of Uncle Remus, he would now be Professor R. J Lupin, his new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. And that cut deeper than any knife could.

No matter. At least as his professor, I would be able to be a part of his life again, to watch him grow up. To watch him turn into a young man now that I had missed out on his childhood. Hopefully, it had been a happy one. I would certainly do everything to make sure his year at Hogwarts would be a good one. And I would do everything in my power to keep him safe from Sirius if it was true that he was indeed after Harry. He would never lay a hand on Harry, not on my watch. I had not been able to save three of my best friends from being murdered by one we had loved like a brother. But Harry, no, no way would I let anything happen to him. I would ensure that no one hurt this boy. And if I had to give my life in order to keep him safe, I would!


	3. Chapter 3 Walk Down Memory Lane Part 2

_Note: Hi there, everyone and thank you so much for actually reading my story. Reviews are appreciated as well of course. So, as you've probably gathered, I am not J. K Rowling, so the characters, most of the dialogues and the story itself is hers of course. I will try to add quite a few flashbacks from Remus's time at Hogwarts with James, Sirius and Peter. So, happy reading! I'm not sure when I will be able to update as I will be leaving for an excursion coming Saturday and still have a lot to prepare over the course of this week. But I'll certainly to find time to write. Promise!_

Chapter 2

"What's that noise?"

The children had been discussing the issue of Sirius for quite some time. After I had finally gotten over my first initial shock, I had been eavesdropping on their conversation, surprised at the fact that Harry knew about Sirius presumably being after him. When I had talked to Dumbledore last he had informed me that the Ministry of Magic thought it best to leave Harry in the dark about the possibility that he might Sirius's target.

Just like Dumbledore, I had been on two minds regarding that matter. From what I had heard about Harry, he seemed to be made of sterner stuff than most people, having faced Voldemort two times already ( three times, if you count the infamous incident when he was only a baby) and lived to tell the tale. I did think him capable of dealing with this kind of news. But what did I know? I had never met the boy before, as of half an hour ago.

A faint, weird sound filled the compartment. It resembled a whistle. It seemed to me that I had heard the sound before but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry." There were rustling sounds to be heard and footsteps. Cautiously, I squinted in the direction of the three kids. They were all staring at the red-haired boy's outstretched hand. I took a closer look at the object he held on his palm, realization hitting me.

" _What's that?"_

 _Sirius turned around, brushing one strand of his black hair behind his eyes and grinning at me._

" _That? That is a Sneakoscope."_

 _I stepped closer, taking what looked like a miniature glass spinning top from him and looked at it more closely, intrigued. "What does it do?"_

" _It's quite a handy little thing. It's supposed to warn you whenever danger is near." Sirius joined me and looked down onto the Sneakoscope with a thoughtful expression. "It's supposed to off whenever someone untrustworthy is around or whenever you are being lied to or something like that."_

 _As if on cue, a strange sound filled the room and the Sneakoscope started spinning like mad. Both of us emitted startled sounds, staring down at it in surprise._

" _What the bloody hell is that?"_

 _I nearly dropped the Sneakoscope, whirling around to look at James and Peter, who had just come in. The sound of the door opening must have been drowned out by the whistling of the Sneakoscope._

 _James stepped closer with a curious expression on his face, wincing at the noise, though._

" _It's the pocket Sneakoscope I bought in France. Don't you remember?"_

 _James raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah, right. That thing. It's supposed to detect treachery or something like that, right? Warn you whenever someone you can't trust is around?"_

 _Sirius nodded, glancing at the magical object; his forehead creased in thought._

 _James shrugged. "It does not appear to be working, though, huh? The only people in the room are the four of us."_

" _Yeah, you're right. Just a bit of rubbish. Still, it's pretty, isn't it? And the idea of it actually working is kind of intriguing, don't you think?" Sirius threw us a grin._

" _Yes, yes, very pretty. But a bit annoying don't you think? Can't you shut that thing up, Padfoot?" Peter had joined us, casting a disdainful look at the Sneakoscope, wincing at its noise._

 _Sirius glanced at him, surprised. "What's up with you?"_

 _Peter just shrugged, flopping down onto his bed and scowling at the continuing noise. "I have a headache. So, please, shut it up, will you?"_

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" The girl stepped closer to the boy, glancing down onto the little spinning object curiously.

"Yeah, mind you … it's a very cheap one. It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send to Harry." The boy glanced down at it, scrunching up his nose.

The girl raised her eyebrows at him, the hint of smile on her lips. "Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?"

The boy's cheeks flushed slightly pink and he huffed. "No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

I could feel the corners of my lips pulling up slightly at his answer.

"Stick it back it in the trunk or it'll wake him up."

I hastily closed my eyes and feigned sleep, feeling the three pairs of eyes on me. There was a bit of rustling and finally, the compartment fell silent again.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade. They sell that sort of thing in Derwish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me." If I wasn't mistaken, it was the red-haired boy speaking again.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade? I've read it's the only entire non-Muggle settlement in Britain – " Before the girl could finish her sentence, she was interrupted.

"Yeah, I think it is." The boy didn't seem to think too much of it, as this statement had come out rather bored. He continued in a much more enthusiastic fashion, though, his voice rising a bit with excitement. " – but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes."

"What's that?"

"It's this sweetshop." The boy's voice had a positively dreamy note to it now. " – where they've got everything… Pepper Imps – they make you smoke at the mouth – and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next."

A snort of laughter very nearly escaped me. I sure hoped for his sake that he would not try this last one in McGonagall's class. It was pretty much the oldest trick in the book and she for one had stopped falling for it for a long time.

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it? In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain –"

Haunted, indeed. But very impressive that a girl as young as she was would have read Sites of Historical Sorcery. A little bookworm, that one. I liked that.

" – and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them", the boy continued without heeding his friend's comment in the slightest.

Biting down onto my lip, I tried my best to keep my laughter at bay. God, they reminded me of us. This could have been one of our conversations back at school. The red-haired boy somehow seemed to be the combination of Sirius and James where the girl resembled myself.

" _Gosh, I'm so excited we're finally getting to go to Hogsmeade this year. Dad has told me all about it. There are loads of cool stores, there. There is Zonko's for example, a joke shop, which has only opened recently but is already making quite a bit of money. It's supposed to be brilliant. Maybe we can find stuff for new pranks there. And dungbombs of course. We need to get a new load of Dungbombs – "_

" _Don't forget about Honeydukes, though, James. The best sweet shop there is in Britain according to most people. Imagine that… a store full of the finest chocolate, liquorice wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Droobles and all the rest. And a lot of prank sweets of course. I think I've heard someone talk about blood flavoured sweets and stuff like that... – "_

" _Pranking and eating, is that all you guys think about? You do realize that Hogsmeade is the only entirely wizard village in the whole of Britain? That there are several historical events which had their origins in Hogsmeade –"_

 _James cut me off with a huff. "Yes, yes, Remus. Please spare us the history lesson, we'll have to endure Binn's mindless rambling soon enough. Until then, no more talking about history, ok?"_

 _Sirius elbowed me, beaming at me. " James is right. Forget about the history stuff for a second there, Remie. Think of Honeydukes rather. Chocolate everywhere. Everywhere you turn. The scent of chocolate in the air. Should be your idea of paradise, shouldn't it?"_

 _The scowl I was trying to maintain on my face as a response to James simply brushing my comment off, was slowly but surely slipping at Sirius's description of Honeydukes._

 _Finally, I surrendered and grinned back at my friend, who was still grinning at me mischievously. "Oh, all right. Honeydukes does sound like paradise. It'll be our first stop, agreed?"_

 _Sirius clapped his hands in delight, his grey eyes twinkling with mischief. "Yay! Sweets and pranks, the sweetest things in life!"_

They were so much like us. Happily chatting about Hogsmeade, wondering about what it would be like, every single one marvelling at their idea of what they pictured Hogsmeade to be like. At least until Harry told them that he wouldn't be able to go. That definitely put a damper on the mood of the other two.

"You're not allowed to come? But – no way – McGonagall or someone will give you permission – "

A hollow laugh was the only answer the red-haired boy got and when I squinted at them again, Harry was shaking his head dejectedly. The red-haired boy didn't let that discourage him, though, obviously racking his brain for what to do.

" – or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle –"

Did they now? I certainly would have to have an eye on those two. And every single passage? It certainly would surprise me if they did. These two certainly did sound like interesting characters, I would have to keep their names in mind.

"Ron!" The girl had decided to weigh in, glaring at the boy. " I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose – ".

Once again, I was struck with how much the girl reminded me of myself when I was younger that I barely felt the jolt of pain that coursed through my chest at the sound of Sirius's name.

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission." Harry's voice sounded bitter and he was glaring at the floor, plucking at a stray thread on his jumper.

"But if we're with him… Black wouldn't dare."

Once again, I nearly laughed out loud at the boy's comment. God, he was just so young. What would I give to be so young and naïve again, just for one day.

The girl, though, seemed to be a lot more realistic and quite sharp for her age. She shook her head energetically, rolling her eyes. "Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish! Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?"

Well, she for one certainly had a good head on her shoulders. Very bright!

"Don't let that thing out!" The boy's shout caused me to jump slightly and once again, I furtively glanced in their direction to see what was going on. The girl had opened the basket sitting on the seat next to her and a huge, orange cat had jumped out of it, stretching luxuriously now before jumping onto the red-haired boy's feet.

Angrily, he shoved the cat away. "Get out of it."

Not a fan of cats apparently.

"Ron, don't!" The girl chimed up, shooting daggers at the boy. He raised his head, his eyes filled with anger and was just about to snap at her when I decided to intervene by reminding them of my presence to stop this from turning out into a full-blown fight.

Stirring lightly, I turned my head the other way, as if in sleep, at which they immediately fell silent. After a brief moment of silence, in which they seemed to be watching me for any other signs of life, they continued their conversation about Hogsmeade, their near fight forgotten. Soon after, I finally managed to really fall asleep instead of just pretending.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

I do not know for how long I had managed to stay asleep but far too soon for my taste, my sleep was interrupted once again. This time it was the sound of our compartment door opening.

"Well, look who it is." The speaker's nasally voice held an obvious sneer. "Potty and the Weasel." This comment was followed by what sounded to me like a choking hyena.

Oh, dear. That just smelled like trouble.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes a slit and took in the new arrivals. Three boys, seemingly of the same age as Harry and his friends. One of them blond and lithe with a pointed sneering face, the other two a bit more compact. All three of them had arrogant grins on their faces. They seemed familiar, somehow. Even though it was highly unlikely that I had ever seen them before.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some money this summer, Weasley." The blond boy smirked arrogantly at the red-haired boy. "Did your mother die in shock?"

I could feel my whole posture going rigid. I knew what it was like to have no money and therefore, the boy's comment hit very close to home. A quick look on the boy named Ron's face told me all I needed to know. His eyes were flashing dangerously and his lips were pressed together so tightly that they were slowly but surely turning white.

Quick as lightening, he got to his feet; so quickly that he knocked the cat to the floor.

Oh dear, I would have to intervene and quickly or this was sure to escalate quickly.

Still feigning sleep, I uttered a distinctive snorting sound, which seemed to startle the children enough to attract their attention away from the blond boy's comment.

"Who's that?" The arrogant lilt in the blond boy's voice had not entirely disappeared yet but he had taken an involuntary step back and a hint of uneasiness had entered his expression.

"New teacher." Obviously Harry had decided to get involved as well. He had gotten to his feet, standing close to Ron. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy! Of course. This had to be Lucius' son. Good Lord, that would actually explain a lot. With a father like Lucius, how else was this boy supposed to turn out other than an arrogant git?

With renewed interest, I scrutinized the boy. Now that I knew who his father was, I saw the resemblance even more clearly. The same shade of whitish blonde hair, the same pointed chin. The same attitude.

He wasn't stupid, though. Knowing that a teacher was in the vicinity, he seemed to have decided to back off. With narrowed eyes, he gestured to his two friends and with one last disdainful look at Harry and his friends, they disappeared out the door once again.

Harry and Ron sat down again. I could tell from the look on Ron's face that he was still dwelling on the insult to his family. What could I say? I certainly couldn't blame him for that.

"I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year." He clenched his fists, staring angrily at the floor. " I mean it. If he makes one more crack my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and – " He made a violent gesture in the air, making my lips twitch slightly.

"Ron!" The girl shook her head at him, scandalized and pointed in my direction. "Be careful."

Clever girl. Even if I would never punish her friend for something like this. As a matter of fact, threating to wring Malfoy's neck was pretty harmless compared to how James and Sirius would have reacted.

 _The door to our dormitory flew open and banged against the wall with a resounding crack. Startled, I glanced up from my homework, to see Peter storming into the room, his head held low. Without a word of greeting, he flopped down onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow._

" _What's the matter, Petey?" James and Sirius, who were just in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap, were watching our friend as well._

 _When he didn't answer, I laid my book aside, got up and went to sit down beside him._

" _Peter? What happened?"_

" _Lucius and his friends happened." Peter's voice was barely audible as it was muffled against the pillow. His shoulders were shaking a bit._

" _What did they do this time?" Sirius had joined me, with James right behind him._

" _The usual. Called me a fat ugly little good for nothing, whose sole accomplishment will ever be tagging along with the three of you. Said I was a sorry excuse for a wizard, no better than a Muggle. You get the gist."_

 _Sighing, I patted his shoulder. "Don't let them get to you, Petey. They're just a bunch of idiots who know nothing."_

" _Remus is right." James knelt down, smiling at Peter, who had raised his head from his pillow a bit to look at James. "You are ten times the man Malfoy is. He is the one who is a sorry excuse for a wizard. Besides, yes, you may not be the best in our year but remember what Evangeline told us a few weeks ago? About Malfoy's little attempt at human transfiguration?"_

 _Sirius snorted, starting to grin. "Honestly, if I had been McGonagall, I would have let him walk the castle as a swan for a couple of days. Might have deflated his ego a bit." He hesitated, his face creased in thought. Then his lips started to twitch and his eyes flashed to meet ours, a mischievous look in them._

" _I stand corrected. If I had been McGonagall, I would have transfigured him into a skunk and left him like this forever. Would have been a big improvement, don't you think?"_

 _Peter smiled a bit, scrambling into a sitting position. James patted his shoulder, grinning at him. "Don't let him get you down, Petey. He will pay. You don't mess with a Marauder. You just don't." He turned his head and exchanged a meaningful look with Sirius, who started to grin deviously. The two of them seemed to have a silent conversation before they gave each other a nod._

 _Then James turned back to Peter and me, who had been watching them quietly. "We'll be right back."_

" _Please don't do anything that could get the two of you expelled."_

 _Sirius winked at me. "Oh, c'mon, Remy. You know better than to believe us amateurs enough to be caught."_

 _I rolled my eyes, smiling a bit. "Anything I can do then?"_


End file.
